deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Honora
|emerald}} Honora is the last Emerald dragon and was the fourth dragon Lief awoke with the Belt of Deltora. She helped him destroy the Sister of the North. and, together with the other six last remaining dragons, destroyed the grey tide. History Secrets of Deltora In his guide, Doran describes a brief meeting with Honora at the border of the Emerald and Lapis Lazuli territories. She arrived at the border when Fortuna tested to see if any Emerald dragons were still alive. Fortuna fled and Honora was left to talk with Doran. She reluctantly informed him that the Ak-Baba thinned the numbers of Emerald dragons down to herself and two others. Doran suggested allying with the other two dragons for safety, but Honora quickly refused and flew away. Doran later learned through use of the Dreaming Water that the other two dragons were dead. After handing in his book to the king, Doran tracked down Honora once more and convinced her to hide away and sleep until the king of Deltora came to wake her. He also made her promise not to cross into the territories of the other dragons should she wake up first. Shadowgate Honora was awakened when Lief, Barda, and Jasmine arrived at Shadowgate with Fortuna. Honora was furious upon sensing another dragon in her territory, especially Fortuna, whom she saw as a trickster for trusting in luck as opposed to honour, and chased her away, abandoning the companions to find the Sister of the North themselves. Honora later returned to rescue Lief from Kirsten's snake pit, and with his help she destroyed the Sister of the North. However, she was still bitter towards Lief and abandoned him immediately after. Isle of the Dead Honora attacked the Kin that were carrying Lief, Barda, and Jasmine out of Emerald territory. Her reason for doing so was to keep the great Emerald inside her land. At this point, Jasmine boldly pointed out that she had attacked Fortuna for breaking their vow by entering another dragon's homeland, but had no problem flying straight into Amethyst territory. Lief convinced her to return to her land before she could act on the comment however. The Sister of the South Honora came to Lief's aid against the Grey Tide after he called her true name. She killed the fourth Ak-Baba with a blast of fire and took part in burning away the Tide. She expressed her fury that Lief would carelessly reveal their names, particularly her own, and while she joined the other dragons in bowing to Lief, she does so stiffly. Honora and Fortuna addressed each other by their true names in a taunting manner. She was present at Lief and Jasmine's wedding, flying in the skies above the palace. Physical appearance Honora has bright green scales and her underbelly changes colour during flight, as with all dragons. Out of the remaining seven dragons, she is the second largest dragon under Hopian. Personality Honora claims to believe in honour, befitting of her species, above all else, but, as Jasmine pointed out, she is highly hypocritical. While she reprimands others for a lack of honour, she does not hesitate to break her promise to Doran and enter another dragon's territory when Lief leaves her territory with the Emerald. Honora appears to care very little for the unity of Deltora, even less so than other dragons, shown when she tries to take back the "stolen" great Emerald from the Belt of Deltora. Lief explains that he needs the complete Belt to destroy the Sister of the West, and Honora responds by pointing out that her territory has been rid of the Sister of the North, and "that is all that matters". Despite all this, she agrees to let Lief and his companions go when reminded of Doran. Honora appears to be very proud, more so than the other dragons, and sees herself as far more honourable than any of the other dragons. She warns Lief that the Diamond and Amythest dragons are "full of lies" and "power-hungry". This is somewhat ironic, since Veritas is a dragon of the Amethyst, who are renowned for their truthfulness. She is mistrustful of almost everyone, only reluctantly listening to Lief due to her promise to Doran. Like all of the dragons, Honora loved Doran and trusted him more than she trusted anyone, even to the point of telling him her true name. Honora also seems to dislike Lapis Lazuli dragons, Fortuna in particular. She dislikes them for trusting in luck rather than honour, and accuses them of being tricksters. Her rivalry with Fortuna lasts even back to before they made their oath with Doran. Fortuna reciprocates Honora's feelings, taking every opportunity to taunt her. Abilities Honora possessed the same abilities as all other dragons. Her fire was bright green, but could burn white hot. Her talons were razor sharp, and Lief cut his hand just by gripping one when she destroyed the Sister of the North. Like other dragons, Honora can enter an enchanted sleep and it assumed that she possesses hypnotic eyes and some telepathic abilties. Appearances Deltora Quest Deltora Quest 3 * Shadowgate * Isle of the Dead * The Sister of the South Other * Secrets of Deltora Trivia *Honora's name means "honour" in Latin and the word is frequently used in Irish.http://nameberry.com/babyname/Honora References See also * Emerald territory * Fidelis * Forta * Fortuna * Hopian * Joyeu * Veritas Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Fauna Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Emerald territory